Juego
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Alzó la mirada de su revista y la clavó en la menuda figura que había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios quería ese niño ahora en su cuarto? GakutoxKenya


Muajajaja esta idea me vino con un review que me dejaron, deciendo que me había confundido al poner en un fic como personaje a Kenya en vez de Yuushi. Nya, me había confundido de Oshitari XD Pero de ahí nació esta dea, espero que les guste :D

* * *

_**Juego**_

Alzó la mirada de su revista y la clavó en la menuda figura que había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios quería ese niño ahora en su cuarto? ¿No lo podía dejar ya en paz? No, al parecer no, Gakuto se había obstinado con conseguir algo de él. Lo malo es que no tenía ni la más mínima pista de qué era. Después de todo, él no era un tensai como el ex de dicho chico que ahora estaba parado delante de él. Pero debía de admitirlo: le hacía gracia. Toda esa extraña situación.

Gakuto había venido con Yuushi por unas semanas a Osaka. De vacaciones. Todo el mundo sabía que esos dos ya llevaban tiempo en una relación _estable_ en el sentido que seguían juntos luego de cuatro largos años. Todo un récord para ambos individuos. Un récord que se acabó ahí mismo. Nadie se enteró de quién le terminó a quien (Kenya tenía la leve sospecha que había sido el acróbata quien había puesto el veredicto final), pero lo extraño de la cosa era que el pelicereza no se regresó a Tokio. "Le dije a mis padres que volvía a inicios de febrero" había sido su excusa y los padres de Yuushi no lo echaron de la casa, más que nada, porque la señora Oshitari ya le había tomado cariño.

Dio un paso hacia él. Kenya no se movió de su sitio. Para empezar, ¿cómo sabía el enano dónde vivía? ¿O es que simplemente entró a una casa que resultó ser la suya? No, eso sonaba estúpido. Tendría que preguntarle a Yuushi.

-Dime, ¿tienen que estar todos los Oshitari leyendo todo el jodido día?

Vaya frase para empezar. Se preguntaba qué diablos le vio su primo a ese... no, ahora no se le ocurría nada inteligente. Cosa rara.

-No leo todo el jodido día, Mukahi –fue lo único que atinó a contestar, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no tener lista una buena respuesta para cerrarle la boca al intruso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Dios, no, no era un tensai, pero seguía siendo un Oshitari!

-Ah, ya veo –murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa el pelicereza y dio otro paso hacia el primo de su ex. -Entonces, ¿quieres hacer algo más que estar leyendo todo el jodido día?

Estaba jugando con él, de eso no había duda. No es que no hubiera oído los rumores que se contaban de los estudiantes del Hyotei que, sí, llegaban hasta fuera de Tokio. Por favor, le bastaba con conocer a su primo para saber que estaba destinado a esa escuela.

-¿Q-qué quieres hacer entonces? –tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tartamudear. ¡Dios! ¿¡Había dicho tartamudear! Esto estaba mal...

-Bueno, no sé –Gakuto se sentó a su lado en la cama y Kenya rodó para quedar echado boca arriba y no perder de vista al peligroso espécimen que había entrado en su dormitorio. –Tú dime...

-No molestes –le espetó ahora, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado, el más alto**(1)**-. Tú querías hacer algo.

Gakuto volvió a sonreír, pero ahora de una maner totalmente distinta. Era casi algo parecido a una sonrisa sincera. Y bastante bonita. Kenya lentamente se enderezó, sentándose en la dirección opuesta a la del pelicereza. Giró su rostro hacia el chico de Tokio y este le siguió sonriendo.

-Bueno, para empezar, yo te pregunté si querías hacer algo que no fuese estar leyendo todo jodi...

-Ya, ya, entendí, no sigas con eso –bufó irritado Kenya y Gakuto se rió.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Gakuto. Oh sí, ese idiota se estaba divertiendo en grande. Y todo eso en su cara.

-Pues... –no tenía idea de qué tener que contestar, nada que se le ocurriera proponer.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Es eso un "no"? –musitó entretenido el pelicereza y se levantó, haciendo un ademán de querer largarse otra vez.

-¡No! –exclamó Kenya, tomando a Gakuto de la muñeca y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

-¿No?

-N-no, digo, no se me ocurre nada.

Respuesta estúpida. Él quería que la molesta cerecita se fuese de su cuarto y lo dejase en paz, que fuese a jugar con alguien más. Momento, ¿dijo cerecita? Ahora sí, Oshitari Kenya se estaba volviendo loco. Se levantó y se sentó mirando hacia la salida, o mejor dicho, mirando hacia Gakuto, quien volvió a acercarse a la cama del "anfitrión". Se sentó a su costado, sonriéndole una vez más, de una manera que parecía que lo hubieran metido a un tarro de miel. Eso no iba con Gakuto, definitivamente no, pero funciono con el Oshitari. ¿Era eso un sonrojo? Gakuto ya se apuntó una victoria más. ¡Pero qué facil era todo eso! La vida lo recompensaba por haber dejado a ese bastardo azul. Oh sí, si señor.

-¿Nada? –murmuró Gakuto inclinandose hacia Kenya, a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de este-. A mí se me ocurre algo, pero puede que no te guste.

-De qué habl...

Un beso. Gakuto se alabó a sí mismo cuando sintió que el Oshitari, luego de la sorpresa, comenzara a corresponderle lentamente. Sintió como lo tomó por la nuca, tratando de profundizar el contacto. El acróbata soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir que la mano libre de Kenya buscada algo debajo de su polo. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su nuevo entretenimiento, jalándose hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo. Sintió como el Oshitari buscaba quitarle el polo. Ah, cierto, cuando vino, justo estaba saliendo la madre del anfitrión. Significaba estaban solos. El juego había sido ganado por él.

...

Contempló la pantalla de su computadora, no sabía con qué sentimientos o emociones. Solo miró las fotos más recientes que había subido el famoso metrosexual del Hyotei a Facebook. Tal parece que Gakuto y Yuushi estaban otra vez juntos, unidos como la feliz pareja que eran. No debía extrañarse, a su primo realmente le gustaba esa cereza engreída. Con eso, todo volvía a la normalidad, tanto en Tokio como en Osaka. Solo, la cosa era que ahora sí comprendía qué le había visto Yuushi a dicho acróbata peligroso.

* * *

(1) Supongo que Kenya es más alto que nuestra cerecita achatada! la verdad es que no lo sé XD

Puede que haya alquien que ahora me venga con que Kenya salió raro... Lo siento! Declaro que ese personaje es un desconocido para mí . Bueno, no tanto, pero como no capta del todo mi interés, no me preocupo por analizarlo como he hecho con mis chicos Hyotei. _ Bueno, cualquier queja, critica, amenaza de muerte, alabanza, adoración, etc, abajo está el botón para los reviews! ^^


End file.
